


Red Rose - Passion

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Red roses says of passion.But what kind of passion?
Series: Flowertober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Red Rose - Passion

Red rose petals scattered amongst the wind. 

There his older brother stood, standing tall with his sword drawn. The tip dripping with the blood of the mortal, foolish to think they could obtain their power given by Earth Mother and Sky Father.

Red roses always have fitted his image.

A flower of passion.

A warrior who gives his life to his duties.

The sword to protect their Mother.

The sword that carries the will of their Father.

That was his brother named Castor.

The more humanly part of them, filled with different flaws with few perfections. 

He was filled to the brim with passion. 

Love for his twin and parents.

The side of the twins that get carried away by sentiments.

The side of them that hates the mortals that would have the guts to defame his beloved mother.

The side of them that would give sarcastic remarks to their father.

The twin that would be more fun to be around with.

The twin that loves the nature that their mother had created.

The twin that could calm their mother down to avoid the ending of the world.

The twin that was filled with passion.

The Red Rose of Earth Mother named Castor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a writing for one of the twins, and yes this is one of them that irked Irene in Petunias


End file.
